This application seeks continued support for pre-doctoral research training in basic immunology at the University of Washington. Administrative responsibility for this training grant is based in the Department of Immunology. An extraordinarily cohesive group of twelve training faculty members and two affiliate faculty will supervise research aimed at elucidating the molecular genetics of signal transduction in hematopoietic cells, the cellular basis of immune recognition and the biochemistry of antigen presentation. Trainees will be selected from an elite group of graduate students, primarily those recruited through the Department of Immunology, one of the most competitive training programs in the country. Evaluation of prospective trainees is performed by a Supervisory Committee composed of three members of the training faculty. Support for 12 trainees is requested. The training program consists of formal didactic sessions in molecular and cellular biology and advanced immunology, critical reviews of current literature, and participation in a research seminar series, in addition to laboratory- based research. In this way, trainees share a common set of intellectual experiences. Trainee performance is reviewed annually by the Supervisory Committee, drawing upon formal evaluation of performance in the literature review and research discussion sessions as well as reports summarizing research progress. All trainees are expected to fulfill University requirements for conveyance of the Ph.D. degree in their home department (usually Immunology). Students have access to study areas in the Department of Immunology including dedicated microcomputers for data manipulation, literature searches, and graphic design. The primary faculty occupy more than 27,000 square feet of laboratory space, and trainees have ready access to flow cytometry, microchemical instrumentation, and transgenic animal facilities, all based in the Department of Immunology. The goal of this training program is the identification and rigorous schooling of young basic scientists who will subsequently contribute disproportionately to advances in biomedical research.